mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hammeredkomodo/UFC 155 picks
Junior Dos Santos vs. Cain Velasquez 2 - Dos Santos defending his UFC heavyweight title in a rematch against former champ Velasquez. I think this fight will look a lot like the first one with Cain being forced to stand with Dos Santos where he stands little to no chance of achieving victory. R1 TKO for Dos Santos. Knockout of the Night. Jim Miller vs. Joe Lauzon - Miller is a late replacement for an injured Gray Maynard. I read on MMAjunkie that Lauzon is predicting a fast-paced fight ending in a submission victory for him. I agree actually. I think Lauzon drops Miller in an early furious exchange and then cinches up a guillotine or a rear-naked choke for the first round submission victory. R1 rear-naked choke submission for Lauzon. Tim Boetsch vs. Constantinos Phillipou - Phillipou is a late replacement for an injured Chris Weidman. I see this fight staying on the feet for the most part with a lot of tense exchanges. Nothing special however. I think Boetsch wins a split decision here. A close decision basically. Split decision for Boetsch. Yushin Okami vs. Alan Belcher 2 - I think this fight will mainly take place on the mat with some exciting scrambles, Okami staying a few steps ahead of Belcher and winning a decent unanimous decision. Unanimous decision for Okami. Chris Leben vs. Derek Brunson - Brunson is a very late replacement for an injured Karlos Vemola. I honestly think Leben knocks Brunson out pretty early in the first round. Nothing too great but a clearcut knockout victory in my opinion. R1 KO for Leben. Brad Pickett vs. Eddie Wineland - This is a matchup I've been waiting a long time to see. I think Pickett's speed advantage will be too much for Wineland's experience advantage and will result in Pickett winning an exciting unanimous decision. Exciting unanimous decision for Pickett. Fight of the Night. Melvin Guillard vs. Jamie Varner - This fight was canceled off of last week's TUF finale. It's now quite the grudge match. I'm expecting Guillard to beat Varner up steadily en route to a unanimous decision victory. Bloody unanimous decision for Guillard. Erik Perez vs. Byron Bloodworth - I think they'll probably go to war and have some furious back and forth exchanges especially on the ground ending with Perez snapping up a rear-naked choke towards the end of the fight, perhaps the third round. R3 rear-naked choke submission for Perez. Submission of the Night. Michael Johnson vs. Myles Jury - This is a mismatch if I've ever seen one. I think Johnson knocks Jury out towards the end of the first round in devastating fashion.' R1 KO for Johnson.' Max Holloway vs. Leonard Garcia - Holloway is a very late replacement for Cody McKenzie. I think these two are going to go to war almost completely on the feet and it will be very exciting. I think Holloway wins a split decision. Exciting split decision for Holloway. Todd Duffee vs. Phil De Fries - Duffee's long-awaited return.. I think Duffee (T)KOs De Fries towards the end of the first round to make a triumphant return. R1 KO for Duffee. John Moraga vs. Chris Cariaso - I think Moraga drops Cariaso with a kick or something of the sort and finishes him off with punches towards the end of the first round... R1 TKO for Moraga. Category:Blog posts